


Shoot

by octopussian



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Sex, Trtltwtd, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopussian/pseuds/octopussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dallon was unaware of all of these freckles he was now seeing in HD before him. Brendon smiled coyly onscreen and Dallon was all shivers again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

“And love is not a choice,” the last note echoed indistinctly throughout the cold cement soundstage. Everyone clapped but the noise was swallowed up by unforgiving acoustics. Dallon shivered and then buttoned his jacket, wondering how Brendon wasn’t goosebumpy all over. God, you could see every inch of his skin on the monitor-thing. He looked up to see Brendon laughing in real time, rocking back and forth on his sneakered feet as the assistant brought him water and the director gave him notes, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Someone shouted “One more!” to signify that everyone should be quiet, which struck Dallon as odd, because there were no microphones to pick up sound. Regardless, he made a mental note to be silent. Brendon pulled his pants down again, just up to the brink of nakedness, and stationed himself as the same someone shouted action.  
Dallon was unaware of all of these freckles he was now seeing in HD before him. Brendon smiled coyly onscreen and Dallon was all shivers again.  
“His ass is going to fall out,” Zach said with folded arms.  
“Shhhh. Quiet on set.” Dallon hissed, his eyes focused intently on onscreen Brendon. Zach looked at Dallon out of the corner of his eye and said something under his breath about “still hate that red jacket”, which Dallon confidently popped the collar of.  
“I thought you got rid of that!” Zach had said that morning.  
“I have two,” Dallon replied.  
When Zach’s gaze moved to the makeup lady’s tight jeggings, he felt at ease to look up at Brendon again, who turned to his profile. Oh, God, the top of his jeans were resting snuggly on the peak of his ass. It was almost more appealing than the ass all together, like lingerie. Dallon put his hand in his pocket and tried to subtly adjust what was now putting pressure on his zipper. He lingered, almost seeing now Brendon taking advantage of him against a bathroom sink as he sheaved his cock over and over again with his hand. He shook his head and returned to the scene. It was hard not to imagine the scenario again, but this time, Dallon grabbing and spreading apart Brendon’s multitudinous ass to watch it come down on him, slapping against his skin, Brendon crying out-  
“Cut!”  
A rustle of people as they ran to set up the scene again- apparently a problem with the depth of field- it wasn’t focusing. Dallon never so sympathized with a camera. 

“How do you think it went?” Brendon asked as they buckled their seat belts.  
“Uh, great! It was really, really good.”  
“Good. Gooood.” He started humming the original D’Angelo song under his breath and Dallon exasperatedly groaned. “What?!”  
“Don’t do that. I still have blue balls from earlier.”  
“Oh yeah?” Brendon got a dumb smile and scooted closer across the leather seats. “ I think I can take care of that.” He slid his hand onto Dallon’s crotch and teased his mouth.  
“Not in the back of this car you won’t.”  
“Come on, babe.” Brendon’s voice had suddenly become very serious and low, and he kissed Dallon’s neck. He slapped the hand on his crotch away.  
“Nope. No. No. Nope.”  
“Fine. I’ll make you pay for that later.” Dallon’s hand discreetly crawled into his pocket once more to readjust after the rush of blood the threat had caused.  
“Can’t wait.”

“Take it off, goddamn it!” Dallon stumbled to shed the coat. They kissed each other hard and probably not very well, desperate for more as the hotel room door shut behind them and their jackets flew off their arms.  
Brendon pushed Dallon into the chair next to the window and straddled his lovers lap. “Aw, fuck, I want you so bad.”  
“We have plenty of ti-hyyymoh-god!” Brendon ground down on Dallon’s half-erection as he kissed his jaw and neck. Dallon clasped the arms of the chair for all he was worth and moaned at the back of his throat.  
“Do you want to fuck me or-?” Brendon nodded against Dallon’s chest. “You’re going to have to work for it first.”  
Brendon kissed his neck and played with the buttons on his shirt, half-assedly trying to take it off. “Anything.”  
“You’re going to get up and you’re going to get on your knees. At first you can do whatever you like to me, but then you’re going to take a deep breath because you’re going to need it.” Brendon seemed breathless at the prospect and without moving his eyes from Dallon’s got up, and sunk slowly to his knees. Dallon didn’t break eye contact either as he towered over Brendon. His eyes had full pupils, glossy in the available light but mostly in shadow, and his mouth was open slightly, making Dallon imagine those lips to still be full as they were wrapped around his cock.  
Brendon unbuttoned, unzipped and slowly pulled down Dallon’s pants. He mouthed his cock through his boxers and Dallon refrained from grabbing Brendon’s hair as the air caught in his throat. He put his hands behind his head.  
“Pleaseplease-“  
Brendon hand reached in and pulled out Dallon’s hard cock and licked the head. He was skinny but long, making it difficult for even Brendon to take him all the way down- difficult, but not impossible. He licked from base to head, not breaking eye-contact until Dallon’s eyes closed, his knees buckling, and his pelvis involuntarily lurching forward. Brendon finally took his cock in his mouth and started by swallowing him down, lips tight and tongue flicking as he moved. He gagged and gargled a little as he took him down, slight sucking noises from his mouth.  
After Brendon’s head consistently bobbed for a few minutes on end, Dallon finally grabbed the back of his hair and begin thrusting, a little faster by the second, controlled by his needy ecstasy. Brendon took it well, his eyes watering, but faithfully bedroom-eyeing Dallon into celestial oblivion, making him go faster as he fucked Brendon’s throat, even the muscles on the arch of his feet and his lower abdomen tightening, leaning forward as he became less and less in control of his body.  
Brendon, who had been masturbating below, moaned with his lips and throat around Dallon’s cock. “Fuck, I- Please, please more.” Brendon continued humming moans as Dallon eased up on thrusting. With a final elongated suck and moan, Brendon swallowed as Dallon came. For a few moments Dallon couldn’t move and merely leaned on Brendon’s shoulders before collapsing beside him.  
“Wow. Wow. Wow.”  
They kissed.  
They ordered room service. Brendon put out his cigarette on the windowsill ashtray, walked over Dallon and began to kiss his neck. “God, you’re insatiable.”  
“You know when I was doing that video today I just kept pretending like you were sucking me off below the camera.”  
“Oh?” Brendon kissed Dallon and then forced his head down to his cock, which Dallon dutifully spat on and stroked. “I’d say it worked pretty well then. Those girls are going to go crazy. Hell, I’m going crazy.”  
“Good.” Brendon ran his hand through Dallon’s hair. “You might want to get that dick wet- you’re the one who’s going to be sitting on it.” Dallon smiled and tongued it.  
It wasn’t long before Brendon had him crouched on the edge of the bed, rimming him between fingering his asshole.  
“Oh, fuck,” Dallon gasped as his toes, suspended over the side of the bed, curled with nervous arousal. “Please-!”  
Brendon finally lubed up and started teasing Dallon’s asshole with his cock, applying pressure near it with the head and then slightly entering, causing Dallon to clench the sheets with his fists. “Please… oh fuck-“  
Brendon finally began thrusting a little, being sure to prepare his lover’s ass to have it rougher than ever. Dallon was loud with gasps and moans- never grunts- but quick breaths that would escalate into what could only be described as screams, even when he wasn’t even close. When he was about to come, he usually would pause these outbursts dead in his throat until he had released.  
He started move his hand on his cock as he burrowed his head in the mattress, but Brendon pulled his head back with his hair, causing him to whimper and his back to arch. Brendon sounded out lower, usually with actual words, usually “fuck’ on repeat, occasionally asking Dallon if he liked this, calling him slut under his breath. Dallon started moving back toward Brendon’s cock, taking him in completely, needing more and more. Their bodies slapped together as they fluidly moved faster, finding harmony in their movements.  
“Dallon, fuck…” Brendon moved his hand to Dallon’s throat, pulling him back faster and harder, and then clenching his face and holding him in place. “Do you want more?”  
“Y-yes, please. Please. Oh, fuck!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m begging you- fuck me-“  
Brendon didn’t need to be asked twice. Still choking him, he couldn’t get fast enough to satisfy his body’s desire for more.  
“I can’t take anymore, I’m so close, Brendon. Fuck, oh god.”  
“Me too, baby, you’re so fucking-!“  
Brendon groaned and caught his words in a breath as he came, Dallon apparently coming as well from the lack of sound.  
“Get it baby, lick it up.” Dallon obeyed and sucked come off his fingers and Brendon immediately lay beside him and kissed him, his tongue licking up into his mouth.  
They kissed as they recovered, inching onto the bed, Dallon stretching out and pulling Brendon closer and closer as they laid down on the pillows, grabbing a handful of his ass.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”


End file.
